


Growing Up

by Qorianth (Qorianth_Grindelwald)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qorianth_Grindelwald/pseuds/Qorianth
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black finally learn that they can't always act like children when they come upon a First Year Slytherin student being attacked by four Fifth Years. They learn that not all Slytherins are bad and not all Gryffindors are good, that the world isn't as black and white as they first believed.
Kudos: 4





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Wattpad and is written by me.
> 
> All recognizable work is not mine, unless it's from Wattpad.
> 
> Harry Potter and all its characters and fictional places belong to J.K. Rowling.

James pushes Sirius lightly as they walk through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Whoa, easy!" Sirius exclaims

The two Gryffindors are on their way to meet their friend, 'Mooney.' They were taking the long way as they were suppoused to be doing their assignments. They round the corner. The sight they see makes them draw their wands and immediately sober up. Halfway down the hall is a group of fifth years, a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, and two Gryffindors. They surround a small first year Slytherin girl. She is slumped against the wall, all thw fight in her is long gone. The Ravenclaw kicks the poor girl.

"Why don't you go slither back to your slimy friends! I am sure that the Dark Lord will protect you!" The two Gryffindors jeer.

"Hey!" James exclaims, "Stop it right there!"

"Ooohhh! Does the little Snake need two Lions to protect her?" The Ravenclaw laughs.

"Back away from her!" Sirius exclaims.

"Oooooh! Has Black finally realized that he doesn't belong in the Lions den? That he is just lying to himself that he isn't Dark like the rest of his family?!" The Hufflepuff taunts .

"Reducto!" James cries.

The red spell flies towards the attackers and hits one of the Gryffindors making them go flying.

"You'll pay for that!" The other Lion calls.

"Petrificus Totallus!"

Sirius shoots the blue-ish spell at the Hufflepuff while James Stupifies the Ravenclaw. That leaves the last Gryffindor to stand up to two seventh years. They realise the odds and turn around to flee. Sirius huts them with a Jelly-Leg hex and they fall to the ground.  
James approaches the first year Slytherin. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cries

"We aren't going to hurt you!" Sirius exclaims. The girl flinches. Sirius looks guilty and turns away.

"Can you walk?" James asks

The girl shakes her head. "They hit my pretty hard in the legs so I couldn't run."

James nods, "Okay, I'm going to pick you up," The girl nods, "then I am going to take you to the infirmary. Sirius here is going to stay and get these four there as well. I am pretty sure I hit the first one pretty hard."

The girl giggles. He reaches forward and gently scoops the girl up into his arms. She winces at the sudden movement.

"I am sorry, I don't know many healing spells, just the basics, so I can't really help with the pain. Do you think you can make it to the infirmary?" He asks, concerned.

She nods then puts on a brave face. She wraps her arms around James's neck. He blushes. He slowly and carefully makes his way to the infirmary. When he opens the doors he is immediately swarmed by the medi-witch. He places her on the bed. He makes to leave.

"Wait, don't go, stay with me." The girl calls, "You haven't even told me your name yet!"

"I am sorry, I have to go help Sirius, I will be right back, promise. My names is James, by the way." 

"Okay." She accepts the promise quickly.

This is a promise that James tells himself he has to keep. He makes his way back to the corridor that he left Sirius in. Sirius has two of them levitating beside him. Both are clearly unconscious. James points his wand at the last two and they both float up to levitate beside him. He makes his way back to the infirmary, this time accompanied by Sirius and the four unconscious attackers. He opens the door and steps in. He levitates the two unconscious fifth years onto beds. He makes his way back to the little girl. As soon as he nears he the doors bang open again. This time not to allow injured students in, but to allow the heads of house and the Headmaster in.

"How dare you attack these students!" Mcgonagall scolds, "I thought better of you than to attack other students, Mr. Potter!"

"P-p-professor..." the Slytherin first year stutters.

Mcgonagall immediately calms down, "Yes?"

"He didn't attack me..."

Mcgonagall looks surprised. So does everyone else in the room. "Than who did?"

The first years looks like a deer in the headlights, but points to where Sirius had just gotten the four fifth yers situated. Mcgonagall glances at him.

"Not me, professor!" He holds up his hands.

"Did these fifth years attack you?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes, sir."

"Tch. I am greatly disappointed in my Raven." Filius Flitwick says. His words portray his face as he looks at the blue robed fifth year.

"I'll be having a word with my Badger." Pomona Sprout says.

Mcgonagall doesn't say anything. She stares solemnly at the two Gryffindor fifth years.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, did you attack these four?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes, professor, but only because they were attacking her." James says. Sirius nods furiously next to him.

"Well, don't do it again! You won't get detention because you were protecting a first year, but duelling is not permitted or tolerated in the halls." Professor Dumbledore says.

"Yes, professor." The two Gryffindor seventh years intone.

"Now run along, you have assignments to do." Mcgonagall says. 

"Bye, James!" The first year calls as the two Gryffindors leave. 

Now comes the hardest part. Facing Mooney after being late for a study group.


End file.
